The Hybrids and The Hunters
by Miss Vannix
Summary: Dean Winchester. I never wanted to see his face again. But, fate has a crazy way of changing things. I guess I should introduce myself, hm? I'm Lizzy Vang. My sister figure over there? Her name is Katherine Rosewood. Katie for short. We were raised in same household from the age of ten to eighteen. This is our story. (OC/Dean) (OC/Sam) (ON HIATUS!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, Everyone! I'm back with a new story. Thanks for staying with me for this long! Thanks to my Beta-Reader Phoenixofthelostandforgotten! Aka; Fedora! If it wasn't for you, I don't think this story would even make sense. Thank you so much! Shout out to my best friend, Buggus264! If it wasn't for you, this story wouldn't even be possible. This chapter is inspired by the song below. Enjoy!**

**Lot's o' Love,**

**Miss Vannix **

* * *

><p>Gives You Hell<br>The All-American Rejects  
>When you see my face<br>Hope it gives you hell  
>Hope it gives you hell<br>When you walk my way  
>Hope it gives you hell<br>Hope it gives you hell

Lizzy POV  
>I sat on the floor, leaning against the leather sofa. Katie, my sister figure, sat on the couch, a bowl of popcorn in her lap. I was reaching my hand back for another handful of popcorn when there were three loud knocks at the door. My hand stilled above my head, and Katie slowly put the popcorn bowl down on the couch cushion, reaching for her silver machete, which was sitting next to the sofa.<p>

"I'm guessin' that's not death knockin', hmm?" She slowly stood, holding the sharp weapon in front of her.

"With our luck? Probably something worse than death." I rose and bent down to remove my collapsible axe from my boot.

I led the way to the front door, my axe out in front of me. I slowly approached the door, jumping when the three knocks again sounded. Taking calculated steps, I stood on tip-toe and peered through the peep-hole.

I gasped and jumped back, turning to look at Katie. Her big blue eyes were wide with confusion, her head cocked the side. "Lizzy, who's at the door?"

I shook my head, a disbelieving laugh bursting out of my mouth. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Katie shook her head, her blonde curls flying, pressing the tip of her machete into the carpet next to her pink-painted toenails. "You know I will, so just tell me."

I sighed and set my axe down on the wooden table by the door that held all of our oddball things. Keys, junk mail, change, chap-stick, and a few random earrings.  
>"This is worse than death. It's the fucking Winchesters. Our luck is shit."<p>

Katie's eyes went wide, and she nodded her head. "I wonder what they're doing here..."

I looked at the door and groaned. I knew I had to answer the door, dammit. I turned and wrapped my hand around the knob, slipping the chain off with the other, and swinging the door open. I came face to face with my arch-nemesis. The literal pain in my ass. Dean Winchester.

~The Hybrids and The Hunters~

The Winchesters. Sam and Dean. Two of the best male hunters in the world. No, I didn't want to open my door to them and invite him into our apartment. After I opened the door, I took a step back, swiping my axe off the table. I stood next to Katie.

Dean's green eyes were slightly narrowed as he stepped over the threshold, his keen eyes taking in our apartment. Our messy living room, clean kitchen, and the hallway leading to the bedrooms. His eyes again landed on me, and I had to admit to myself that the Winchester was more good-looking now than he had been in his teens. His shoulders were more broad, he had grown a few more inches, and he had put on more muscle.

I violently shook my head, removing the thought as I swung my axe up to point it at his throat. "What are you doing here, Winchester?" I growled out.

He held up his hands and looked down at the axe in my hand. "Look, Sammy and I need you girls' help on a hunt. Here in LA."

I moved my eyes away from Dean and looked back to the doorway where Sam was standing cautiously. His eyes were on the axe at his brother's throat. I flicked my eyes back to Dean, removing my axe and slipping it back into my boot in one efficient move.

"Find someone else." I snapped.

Before Dean could reply, Katie spoke up. "What is it you need help with? I'm not saying we'll help you, but..." She trailed off as she looked to me.

I didn't answer her.

Katie was the better part of me. My less bitchy side. Don't get me wrong, Katie's bad side was not a fun place to be, but she was more willing to forgive. I was the one to hold grudges, to keep myself behind carefully built walls. I'd been this person since Dean Winchester broke my heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, another chapter! Thanks to the wonderful Phoenixofthelostandforgotten! What would I do without you? Shout out to her, she has awesome stories, go read 'em! I promise you they're worth while! To my best friend, Stinkybuggus264... This story wouldn't be here without you, I love you, girlie. And, thanks to everyone who's favorite/followed, you make my day!

Lot's o' Love,

Miss Vannix.

* * *

><p>Another one bites the dust<p>

Queen

Another one bites the dust

Another one bites the dust

And another one gone, and another one gone

Another one bites the dust

Hey, I'm gonna get you, too

Another one bites the dust

How do you think I'm going to get along

Without you when you're gone?

You took me for everything that I had

And kicked me out on my own

Lizzy POV

"Look, we wouldn't be here for anything else, but we really do need your help," Sam said.

I sat beside Katie on the sofa, my arms crossed over my chest, a glare permanently etched onto my face. Yeah, you could say I was acting like a five year old who didn't get her way. A look from Katie had me sighing and shoving up from my slouched position.

"What do you need help with?" I looked at Sam.

"A nest of vampires not too far from here. Shacking up in a warehouse." Dean cleared his throat and stepped forward from where he was leaning against the wall, coming to stand beside Sam in front of the TV.

I looked at Katie out of the corner of my eye. She scooted until she sat on the edge of the couch.

"Why would you need our help? A nest should be easy to take out," she stated, brow creased in confusion.

Sam shook his head as he paced back and forth across the tiny living room. "No, this nest is bigger than any nest Dean and I have dealt with. We're talking about twenty to thirty vampires."

I stood up and picked up my axe from where it lay propped up by the leg of the end table.

"Okay, let's go. You want to take out this nest, and I want you both gone. Win win."

~The Hybrids and The Hunters~

As I walked, glass, dirt, and gravel crunched beneath my combat boots. It was around three in the afternoon and there was no signs of life in or around the warehouses. Life in LA didn't start until after nine P.M. After walking for about twenty minutes, Dean stopped in front of one warehouse in particular, holding his right hand up, motioning for us to stop and be quiet.

I tilted my head back and put my hand above my eyes to shield them from the harsh sunlight. Now that I could finally see the warehouse, I saw that it was several stories high, and all of its windows were boarded up. I took a deep breath through my nose, and I could smell it. Blood.

Yeah, the nest was here.

Dean looked back at me and motioned with his fingers that I should go through an upstairs window.

I rolled my eyes, following his lead anyway, then grabbed Katie's arm and dragged her around to the back of the building. I stuck my axe in its holder on my jeans and interlaced my fingers, forming a step with my hands. Katie stuck her boot on my hands as I shoved her up to where she could grab onto the fire escape. I then climbed up with ease and stood beside her.

"Haven't had a hunt in a while," Katie stated absently while we climbed up the fire escape a few more stories.

I nodded. "Yeah, just be careful in here. Remember, if you're in trouble, I'm just a yell away." I always worried about Katie on hunts, though I knew she could take care of herself. We worked together, moving as unit to eliminate the problem.

I stopped once we were far enough from the ground and checked one last time to make sure I had everything I needed on me. Dead man's blood in syringes and coated on a dagger? Check. Axe? Check.

I flicked my gaze to Katie, who was doing the same thing, and she nodded and held up her silver machete. Without any ceremony and just one swift kick, the wood that covered the window splintered and fell away. I took a cautious step inside, my eyes adjusting to the darkness quickly, taking in the dirty room splattered with blood... and the vampires that were quickly waking up and were beginning to charge us.

I jumped through the window, swinging my axe at the first vampire that crossed my path. I felt Katie at my back, grunting with the force it took to take down a vampire. There were nine vampires up on this floor, and more filing through the doorway.

I was busy taking down a vampire when I heard Katie let out a yelp. "Oh, you son of a-" It was cut off by a scream.

I jerked my head to the right to see that Katie had been taken down by two vampires, and one currently had his fangs sunk in her neck. I tried to yell for her, but the moment of distraction cost me. I was stupid. A vampire attacked me from the side, and wrapped his arms around me.

I tried to break free of the rather odiferous vampire, but to no avail. My strength was depleted, and I couldn't even save my best friend, who was slowly dying in front of me.

I could hear the pounding of footsteps and Dean appeared in the doorway, blood covering his face and hands. He ran into the room, pulling the vampires off of Katie and dispatching them with a few swings. He then took care of the vampire holding me captive. He stood and stared at me for a few seconds, breathing deeply, his green eyes searching mine.

I fell to my knees on the dirt covered floor next to Katie, and tried to find her pulse through the blood on her neck, and gave a shaky laugh when I found it, strong and pounding. I looked up at Dean, my slight smile disappearing.

I had saved him. Saved Sam, though my whole body was covered in blood. I turned to look at Dean, whose eyes were wide... And there was disgust on his face. "What are you?" he muttered, slowly backing away with a limp Sammy in his arms. "You're a monster... I could never love a monster." His voice was cold and detached, and I could slowly feel my heart shattering. "Just... Stay away from me and Sam. Just stay away. Or I'll hunt you and put you down my self." He walked away then, and I opened my mouth... but then closed it. What was I going to say? That I was sorry for what I was, that I didn't want it anymore than he did...?

I pulled myself out of the memory and glared at him. "This doesn't make us square, Winchester." Not after what you did to me.


End file.
